creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
What's In The Locker
I just got a part time job as a janitor in an office building. It was my first day on the job. I’m still in college, but I still have enough time to make it to work and do my janitorial duties. I met up with the main engineer, Joseph, and gave me my locker. There were other people there as well, and all of the lockers were filled. But there was one locker that stood out to me, and nobody used it. I asked Joseph why that locker wasn’t in use. He just told me to not worry about it and worry about my own business. I did what he said, and just went on with the workday. Ever since then, I’ve been working there for a week, and that locker is still bothering me. Either there is something in it, or something happened to that person who used it. I hope there isn’t a dead body in there, but I can’t tell unless I find out for myself. As I was getting ready to go home for the night, I was exhausted. My body was killing me from working all week. I went to the locker room, and saw another janitor, Scott. He was getting ready to leave as well. I told him I’d see him on Monday, since the manager has decided to give me the weekend off (thank god). I was getting ready to leave, until I felt a breeze in the locker room. But the weird thing is, there aren’t any windows in the room. Sure there’s a ventilation shaft, but it’s winter. The A/C can’t be on at this time of the year. The other weird thing about it, there was… a stench. It was the stench of oil and gasoline. I had followed the stench, leading me to that mysterious locker. I heard a whisper coming from the locker. It said, “Check the window”. My eyes widened from hearing a voice. Was it a ghost? Is someone trapped inside there? And why does this person want me to check the window? I asked this “ghost”, “Which window? There are hundreds of them in the building.” To my belief, he responded. “The lobby. The parking lot.” I was thinking to myself, wondering why this ghost wants me to go to the lobby. As I went down to the lobby, looking through the window to the parking lot, I saw a car that wasn’t mine. My car was a 1999 Infiniti. It was still there, but there was another car. It looked much older. It was a car from around 1991. I went to the other car, smelling the oil and gasoline again. I had to cover my nose because the smell was getting stronger. As I looked at it, I saw something in the front seat. Something that I was hoping not to see in my lifetime. It was a dead body. The body was wearing a pair of coveralls, a mangled, but almost burned face, with a nametag still in tact. It said his name was Oscar. I was examining the body in the car, when the head… moved. It was staring right at me. It had these borderless, bloodshot eyes. It broke the window by head butting I, looking like it didn’t have a problem breaking it. I fell to the ground feeling frightened, my blood running cold, almost pissing myself. It just walked out of the door, and my first instinct was to run back into the building, getting the fuck out of there. I started to run, and I turn back to see that the body was running as well. It was catching up to me, and I ran back into the building. I went back into the lobby, going back to the locker room, locking the door behind me. I hear him outside. Moaning, groaning. Why does this have to happen to me? I went back to the locker and had to get some answers. “What the fuck!? Who is that!?” The ghost said, “Me. My name is Oscar.” I hear the door about to come down. I’m screwed. I went to try and find a hiding spot. Somewhere dark. The first thing that came to mind was my locker. I entered in the combination as fast as I could. I managed to get it open and hid in there. Oscar, that living dead body, just bust down the door. My heart is beating rapidly, almost like it was gonna burst. He was examining the room, and he went to his locker. It seemed he remembered his combination, and opened it. I tried to stay quiet. It was like he had a sixth sense, and came close to my locker. He opened the locker, and knew my combination. He saw me, looking at me in my eyes. I knew I was going to die. This is my end. I saw something in his hand. It looked like a small box. A present I believe. He grabbed me by my coveralls, throwing me across the room against the other lockers. He came close to me, and had an angry look in his eyes. He took a broomstick, breaking it in half by hitting it against the wall. He took one of the parts, putting it to my throat. He slowly pushed it into my neck. I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t do anything. I felt my life slip away, pushing the stick into my throat deeper. The last thing I see, is Oscar, walking away with the present, looking at the inside of his locker door. It was a picture of him, with what seemed to be his wife. That’s why he came to his locker, to get his wife’s present. I smirk a little bit, knowing his motive. And to him, I was in the way. Category:Mental Illness